Meeting You Again
by austlly394
Summary: Austin and Ally were just 11 when they first met. It was a summer neither one of them will forget. During that summer Austin and Ally became best friends. But at the end of August Ally had to leave. Now Austin is a senior at Marino High. Austin runs into Ally but doesn't recognize her at first. Will Austin and Ally become friends again? Or will the locket mean nothing? Rated T.
1. Flashbacks From The Best Summer Ever

**Author's note: so this is my new story, "Meeting You Again". It's going to be a different story. But a good different. I was going to wait to publish this but, a friend *cough* *cough* ALAINA *cough* told me I should do it now. Now, updating for this story is probably going to be every two weeks, but if I get a lot of reviews maybe once a week. Here's chapter 1 of, "Meeting You Again" I don't own the show that got a season 4.**

_Flashback 6 Years Ago Austin's POV_

_"__Nick, can you please take me to the park. Mom won't let me go alone." I beg to my older brother._

_"__Come on Mom. The kid is like 11." my 16 year old brother, Nick said._

_"__Which is why you need to go with him. Please, I'm busy with the store." mom said._

_"__Fine. Come on, Austin." Nick said._

_I hop into the front seat of Nick's car. Technically, I'm still supposed to be in the back but, I'll be 12 in like two weeks._

_Once we get to the park, I run to the swing set. Nick is probably sitting on a bench, on his fancy brand new 4__th __generation iPod Touch. I sit on a swing set next to a girl with wavy brown hair and melting doe shaped chocolate brown eyes._

_"__Hi, I'm Austin." I say introducing myself. _

_"__I'm Alexis, but everyone calls me, Ally." the girl, who I now know is named, Alexis nicknamed Ally said._

_"__Alexis, that's a nice name." I say._

_"__Thanks, sometimes I wish I could change my name." Ally said._

_"__Me too. You DON'T want to know my middle name." I say._

_"__Tell me." Ally said. I knew this was coming._

_"__Only if you tell me yours first." I say._

_"__Fine. It's Harmony." Ally said._

_"__That's really pretty." I say. Wow I sounded girly. _

_"__Thanks, now tell me yours." Ally said._

_"__Fine, don't laugh but it's, Monica." I say._

_"__That's not that bad. My twin brother's middle name is, Taylor." Ally said._

_"__Really?" I ask._

_"__Yup. Aaron Taylor Dawson." Ally said._

_"__Hey, Alls. Why haven't I seen you before?" I say._

_"__Alls, I like that. And I live in California, but I'm staying with my older sister, Nicola, for the summer. I haven't seen her since last summer. She got accepted into UM. University of Miami." Ally said._

_"__What's this?" I pick up an old brown leather book with an "A" on the front._

_"__Don't touch my book." Ally grabs the book away from me._

_"__Okay. Sorry." I say._

_"__It's fine. It's just that book has some really personal stuff written in it." Ally said._

_"__I understand. My sister doesn't even let me look at her journal." I say._

_"__What's your sister's name?" Ally said._

_"__April Dylan. She's 9." I say._

_"__Was she born in April?" Ally said._

_"__Yeah. She was born on April 1__st__. When my parents first told my family that was her name, they thought it was a joke because she was born on April Fool's Day. But once they saw the birth certificate they believe my parents." I say. _

_"__What's your brother's middle name because I think I'm seeing a trend?" Ally said. _

_"__Harley. Why?" I ask._

_"__Because, Monica is mainly a girl's name. Dylan is mainly a boy's name. And I have a cousin who's a girl and her first name is Harley. Plus my best friend's cousin just had a baby boy, whose name was Harley." Ally said. _

_"__Wow." I say._

_"__Alexis Harmony Dawson, we're leaving." a girl about 19 said._

_"__That's my sister calling me. Bye, Austin." Ally said._

_"__Ally, wait. I live on the apartment building on Cole Street. 3__rd __floor, 3J." I say._

_"__No way, my sister is 3C. I guess I'll see you soon." Ally said._

_"__See you soon." I say._

_The Same Flashback No One's POV_

_Throughout the whole summer, Austin and Ally were inseparable. They spent every minute of every day together. They grew closer and closer. Almost every weekend one of them would spend the night at the other one's apartment. At the sleepovers there would always be pancakes, pickles, and video games. Yes, secretly Ally loved to play video games on her pink Nintendo DS. _

_If Austin and Ally could describe their summer in one word it was be, "Perfect". Austin and Ally knew there was something there, they just couldn't figure it out. Austin and Ally got to know each other. They learned about Ally's songwriting and how Austin is a performer. All they would do is eat foods that start with the letter "P", make music, and attempted to beat each other in Mario Cart. _

_Ally even got to meet Austin's sister, April. Ally and April got along great. They would always do girly things that Austin would never do with Ally. Austin didn't mind. In fact he was happy that his sister and best girl friend were got along. _

_This summer was the best thing to ever happen to Austin and Ally. They met their best friend. As, August 22__th __neared, Austin wanted to be with Ally, even more. But that meant Ally had to deal with Austin wacky, silly, stupid, but hilarious best guy friend, Dez. Eventually, Ally grew to not get that annoyed with Dez. For Austin's sake. But she and Dez became good friends. Dez even told her about his super-secret project he was working on. It was a short film. _

_Even Nick and Nicola grew closer. Their brother and sister were best friends. Austin and Ally swear they saw them kissing. Okay, maybe Nick and Nicola got too close. But, hey, when their siblings are practically glued together, what are you going to do?_

_Austin and Ally even started to white songs together. Austin's favorite was, "Not a Love Song" and Ally's was, "The Way That You Do". They had so much fun making music together. Austin just wish the summer would never end. Ally wishes that she could go back in time to start this summer over again. A never ending summer. _

_The Same Flashback August 22__th __Ally's POV_

_"__Come on, Alexis. You have a flight to catch." Nicola said._

_"__Do you have to go so soon?" Austin said._

_"__Austin, you know that I was only going to be here for a couple of months." I say._

_"__I know. It's just, Ally you're special." Austin said._

_Austin and I hug for one last time. _

_"__Bye, Austin. I'll never forget you." I get into my sister's car._

_Austin starts to head the other direction. Then her runs back with a little blue box in his hand, "Ally wait!"_

_I get out of Nicola's car, "What is it, Austin?" _

_Austin stands behind me. He puts something around my neck. It's a silver locket._

_"__So you'll always remember me." Austin said._

_"__I love it. Thank you." I say._

_"__I knew you would." Austin said._

_"__Here." I hand Austin my spear pink Nintendo DS. I bring it on vacation while my other one stays at home. _

_"__Ally, no I can't." Austin said._

_"__Yes you can. I have another one at home. Plus, I put, "Mario Cart" in there. I know you'll never forget me. And this proves it." I say. _

_"__Ally, I…" Austin says._

_"__Thank you, for the best summer ever." I say._

_"__You too. Bye, Ally." Austin said._

_"__Bye, Austin." I say. I get into my sister's car one last time._

_Austin waves to me. I wave back as Nicola pulls out of the park's parking lot. Before I left, Austin and I swung on the swings. Just talking. I'm going to miss Austin. I grab at my locket and open it up. On one side is a picture of Austin. On the other side is a picture of the two of us. Sitting on the swings. Laughing. Nicola must have took this and shrunk it down. Then, I notice on the outside of the silver locket, in craved was, "Forever" in cursive. I can't believe that Austin did this. He is so sweet. I hope, someday, I'll see him again. I know I will. _

**So that's my new story. I am aware that the locket in the story doesn't match the locket on the cover. I couldn't find one to match and I though this locket had the same meaning as the one in the story. So yeah. I don't own anything you recognized. I hope you guys really liked it. And I'll know only if you review. So please review it up.**


	2. The First Day of Senior Year

**Author's note: so I decided on a new updating schedule. Every week I would update a story and just that story. So this week is this story. Next week is, "Stuck on You". The next one will be, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves". And the week after that will be, "Forever and Fate". I'll update at least 5 times a week. Sounds good? I hope so. One year ago today, "Couples and Careers" aired. That episode was amazing but, broke mine and a million auslly shippers' hearts. Also, Happy R5 Day and Cinco de Mayo. Here's chapter 2 of, "Meeting You Again" I don't own the show that got a season 4.**

6 Years Later Austin's POV

Today is the first day of my senior year. This year is going to be a great year. I make really good grades, have the two best friends in the world, and an amazing girlfriend. Speaking of my girlfriend, there she is.

"Hey, Cassidy." I say.

"Hey, Austin. Did you get your schedule?" Cassidy said.

"Yeah, here." I give Cassidy my schedule.

"Damn it. We only have math and lunch." Cassidy said.

"That's not cool." I say.

"Well, see you during lunch." Cassidy said.

I give her a kiss and head to history. I feel a buzz in my pocket. Who texted me? It was my other best friend, Trish, texted me her and Dez's schedule. Which just so happened to be the same. That's ironic considering the fact that they're dating.

"Wow." I say to myself as I read an e-mail. I'm almost done when I bump into a girl with wavy brown hair and melting doe shaped chocolate brown eyes. She has a sliver locket that read, "Forever" in cursive around her neck.

"Sorr…I feel like I know you?" the girl said.

"I feel like I've known you my whole life. Or at least a summer that would never end. Sorry about that." I say.

"No, it's my fault. I'm new and I'm trying to find Mr. Michelle's room. I'm Alexis, but everyone calls me, Ally." the girl who I now know is named, Ally said.

"I'm Austin, and going there to so follow me." I say.

"Thank you so much. No one has really helped me." Ally said.

"No, this school is just complicated. You have to ask the right people. You just can't go up to a cheerleader, when you're new, and hope for directions." I say.

"Again, thank you." Ally said.

"Cool locket." I say. Strangely, that locket looks familiar. Too familiar.

"Thanks. Six years ago, a boy with dirty blonde hair gave it to me." Ally said.

"Well he's one lucky guy to have met you." I say.

"He was special. If only I could remember his name. Ashton…no…Aaron…no that's my brother's name…August…no. However I do remember that he as a sister named…" Ally said.

"April." I say.

Ally's POV

Exactly. Have I met Austin before? He does look like the boy in my locket. If he was 6 years younger.

"Hey, April." Austin said.

"Austin, where the hell is room 708." April said.

"April Dylan Moon, language! And take a left and then a right." Austin said.

"Thanks, big bro." April said.

"Anytime, little sis." Austin said.

"I'm guessing that's your sister named, April." I said.

"Yeah. And to answer your future question: Yes, she was born on April 1st."Austin said.

"How did you...?" I say.

"Both she and I get it all the time." Austin said.

"You and your sister look a lot alike. Both have dirty blonde hair and brown with a hint of green eyes." I say.

"We get that a lot." Austin said.

"Are you and April close?" I ask.

"Yeah. But not as close as she was to this girl, Abby or something like that. They were best friends. But me and I think her name was Abby, were even closer." Austin said.

"Austin." I say.

"Yeah." Austin said.

"Did you ever think you might meet her again?" I say.

"Yeah. We were only best friends for one summer because she was visiting with her sister, for the summer." Austin said.

"Do you miss her?" I say.

"Yeah. Before she left to go back to San Diego, she gave me her pink Nintendo DS." Austin said.

That's weird, I'm from San Diego and gave OR lost my pink DS. Could Austin be..? No, I would have remembered him.

"Austin, do you have a brother." I ask.

"Yeah. Four years ago he joined the military. Last Christmas and the one before that is the last time we saw him. April misses him a lot. "Austin said.

"Do you miss him? I remember when my sister, Nicola, left for collage seven years ago. One summer, I visited her. I met the boy who gave me this locket then." I say.

"Well, there's Mr. Michelle's room. FYI, he's the kind of teacher who tries to be cool and it works." Austin said.

"That's rare." I say.

"Yeah, Alexis, it is." Austin said.

Why did he use my full name? And I think the boy had a brother. The boy from the summer.

Lunch Austin's POV

History, Science, Spanish, and English went great. Ally and I have the same schedule. Except for 7th period, I have gym and she has study hall. Next semester, we'll switch.

"Hey, Alls, over here." I ask Ally to sit with me and my friends and girlfriend.

"Alls, I like that." Ally sits next to Dez.

"Ally, this is Dez, Trish, and my girlfriend, Cassidy." I say.

"Nice to meet you all. And Dez, that's a very loud outfit." Ally said.

"Aw, thank you, Ally." Dez said.

"You're welcome?" Ally said.

"That's just Dez being…well…Dez." I say.

"It's okay. Like six years ago I met a red-head just like you Dez. With identical personalities." Ally said.

"Ally, I'm guessing you're new so where are you from?" Trish said.

"San Diego." Ally said.

"I've always wanted to go to San Diego." Cassidy said.

"It's really warm. All the time. So pretty much like Miami." Ally said.

"Cool." Cassidy said.

"All set." Mrs. Parker said letting us know to go to 5th period. Math.

"Come on Ally, me and Cassidy both have math. Let's go." I say.

Cool, Trish and Dez have this class together or should I say, with us.

"Good afternoon class, I'm Ms. Carter, and welcome to Geometry. On each desk is an index card with your name on it. Find yours and that will be your seat for the next quarter." Ms. Carter said.

"Ally, you're next to me." I say.

"Cool." Ally said.

"Damn it." Trish said.

"What's wrong, Trish?" Ally said.

"Dez and I are no where near each other. Did I mention that we're dating? Because we are." Trish said.

"Oh, I'm sorry?" Ally said.

"It's fine." Trish said.

"Everyone, take a seat. I'm going to pass out a pre-test. To see what you know. Alexis, can I see you at my desk when I'm done passing out the pre-test." Ms. Carter said.

"Sure." Ally said.

Ally's POV

I wonder what Ms. Carter wants with me. Is it because I'm new? Probably.

"Hello, Alexis." Ms. Carter said.

"Please, it's Ally." I say.

"I'll make a note of that. And Ally, I called you up here because according to your records from San Diego High School, you were a math whiz." Ms. Carter said.

"Yes, I was in the highest level of calculus. This would be a step down **(I think)**." I say.

"Yes, it would. But because of our school curriculum, you have to take this class. I was only telling you this because you weren't familiar with Marino High's graduation guidelines. You have to take this class." Ms. Carter said.

"That's fine. Geometry was my favorite math class to take. So for the rest of the period do I relax or take the pre-test. Because I can if you want me too." I say.

"You can relax. The rest of the class will be taking the pre-test so you can go on your phone. Just don't bother, Austin." Ms. Carter said.

"Okay." I take a seat in my seat and take out my phone. A few days ago my mom put so really old videos on it that my sister took. I think there from that one summer in Miami, six years ago. I grab my ear buds and listen to the first one.

"Come on, Austin, let's finish the song." My 11 year old self said. Wait…AUSTIN!

Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do

No, oh-oh-oh-oh

The way that you do

"Austin, Ally that was great." my sister, Nicola said.

"Thanks, Nikki." I say.

"It really was." a girl said.

"April Dylan Moon, Ally is over. I thought I said you had to stay in your room, while me and Ally are writing a song." the blonde boy said.

"But, Austin. You guys are done and sound great." April said. Wait…April Dylan Moon.

I take a quick look at the picture of the boy in the locket. And then the one on the video. And then I look at Austin. Could Austin be the one?

"Okay class, pass the tests. And then socialize for the rest of the period." Ms. Carter said.

"Austin, have you ever sang a song called, The Way That You Do?" I ask.

"I think so." the bell rings.

"Austin, I'll call you." Cassidy said.

"And I'll pick up. Come on, Ally, we have music class." Austin said.

"Hi everyone I'm Ms. Carpenter. Take a seat anywhere and write your favorite song. Or just think of it. I'll be asking all of you." Ms. Carpenter said.

What song, there are so many. Blurred Lines…On Top of the World…Here Comes Forever. I finally decide on, Counting Stars by: One Republic.

"So from left to right, say your full name, including middle, your favorite song and by who." I'll start. My name is, Lisa Rose Carpenter and my favorite song is, Unconditionally by: Katy Perry." Ms. Carpenter said.

"I'm Kylee Allyssa Jenner and my favorite song is, Stars Dance by: Selena Gomez." Kylee said.

"I'm Ethan Jackson Kennedy and I love, What Does the Fox Say by: Ylvis **(FYI I think that is the most annoying song e-va. Sorry if you disagree)**." Ethan said.

"I'm Carly May Stevenson and I love, Story of My Life by: One Direction. But that is the only song I like by them and it just happened to be my favorite." Carly said.

"I'm Austin, don't laugh, Monica Moon and I love a song that me and my old best friend wrote like six years ago called, Double Take." Austin said.

"I'm Alexis Harmony Dawson, my nickname is Ally, and my favorite song is, Counting Stars by: One Republic." I say.

"I'm Grace Blake Anderson and I love the song, Here's To Never Growing Up by: Avril Lavigne." Grace said.

"I'm Trever Jay Wilson and my favorite song is, Rock n Roll All Night by: Kiss." Trever said.

"I'm Kira Charlotte Starr and my favorite song is, Neon Lights by: Demi Lovato." Kira said.

"And I'm Aaron Taylor Dawson and my favorite song is, Blurred Lines by: Robin Thicke." my twin brother, Aaron said. Wait, Aaron is in this class? I guess so.

"Aaron, are you and Ally related?" Ms. Carpenter said.

"Aaron is my older twin brother by like two minutes." I say.

"Very cool. The bell is going to ring in like 10 seconds so class dismissed." Ms. Carpenter said.

After 7th Period Still Ally's POV

"Ally, you never told me that was your full name." Austin said.

"Yeah, Alexis Harmony Dawson is my full name. And, Monica, really? What's that in your hand?" I asked.

"First of all, my sister's middle name is Dylan. And my brother's middle name is, Harley. It's a Moon family thing. And girl's pink DS. She gave it to me six summers ago." I gave a blonde boy my DS…six summers ago. I wrote a song with a blonde boy called, "Double Take"…six summers ago. I look at the picture in the locket. Oh my god…

**So how did you like it? I'll know only if you leave really sweet reviews again. I don't own anything that you recognized. Again, Happy R5 Day and Cinco de Mayo. **


	3. Finishing the Puzzle

**Author's note: last chapter some pieces of the puzzle were put together. In this chapter, the puzzle will be complete. Here's chapter 3 of, "Meeting You Again" I don't own, "Austin and Ally" **

Ally's POV

What the hell am I going to do? Austin could be the one. The one from that one summer. I could video chat Nicola. She's in San Diego with her husband, Logan, and there three year old daughter, Mackenzie Addison. Where's my laptop? Found it. I should really clean up my desk. I never use it. I do my homework on my bed. I've always done it there since the 3rd grade. I request to chat with Nicola. She accepts.

"Hey, Nikki. Is Mack with you?" I say.

"She is. Mackenzie say hi to Auntie Ally." Nicola said.

"Hi, Ally." Mackenzie said. She is so cute.

"How's Mackenzie doing today?" I ask.

"Good, luke wat I mad mommy **(Look what I made mommy)**." Mackenzie said. She gets off of Nicola's lap and gets a painted paper.

"That's great, Mack." I say. Mack painted a big pink flower.

"Nicola, I need to talk to you…alone. Can Logan take Mack?" I say.

"Logan, can you take Mackenzie for a minute. I need to talk to Ally." Nicola said.

"Hey, Ally. Sure. Come on, Kenzie." Logan said.

"What's wrong?" Nicola said.

"Remember like 6 summers ago, when I visited you in Miami." I say.

"Of course I remember. You and Austin were…" Nicola said.

"Did you say, Austin." I asked.

"Yeah. What did you think I said, August?" Nicola said.

"I can't believe I forget about him. We go the same school and almost have the same classes. What am I going to do?" I say.

"Whoa, you and Austin go to the same school. Does he remember you? Do you remember him?" Nicola said.

"No, he doesn't and I didn't until I put all the pieces together. I have to tell Austin." I say.

"If you don't, it could ruin everything." Nicola said.

"Thanks, Nikki. Say hi, to Mack for me." I say.

"I will and you're welcome." Nicola said.

I'm close my computer. How am I going to tell him? We were best friends for like three months. I have his locket. He has my DS. During that summer, I did have a small crush on him. And I'm pretty sure he had a crush on me.

Austin's POV

I know Ally seems so familiar. Does she look like an ex-girlfriend? No. I've only dated Cassidy and my ex, Olivia. And Olivia has brown eyes and blonde hair. Nothing like Ally. Damn it! Something dropped on my foot. It was the pink DS. I never really opened it. Okay I never opened it. I'm going to. I turn on the DS. There's a message.

_Dear Austin_,

_This summer has been the best summer ever. I will never forget you. I'm going to miss you so much. You really did change my life. Before you, I was a shy girl (okay I still am but that's not the point) with stage fright. Now, with your help I know I can concur my stage right. I love you, Austin. You are the best friend a girl could ever have._

_Love, _

_Alexis Harmony Dawson. _

ALEXIS HARMONY DAWSON. Could Ally be the one? I'll ask April.

"April, six years ago I met this girl. Do you remember her name? It was that one summer." I say.

"Her name was, Ally." April said.

"Thanks, sis." I say.

"Anytime, bro." April said.

Ally is the girl. The one from that summer. Six summers we met, we started as friends. That could be lyrics to a song. But six summers doesn't flow. However, last summer does. I'll write that in my book. I look at my phone. Dez sent me a text.

"Hey that girl Ally looked familiar a summer maybe"

"Think of 6 summers ago and the short film can I have a copy of that"

"Look in ur CD doer it's a green case"

"Found it thx"

I put the CD into my laptop and press play.

_"__April, were did you put the time machine?" 11 year old Ally said._

_"__Which one. The invisible or the flying?" 9 year old April said._

_"__Invisible." Ally said._

_"__Over by the enchanted song writing books." April said._

_Ally and April go into the time machine and go back in time to the dinosaur ages. Ally and April are wearing dinosaur age type clothing. So a lot of cheetah print. _

_"__April, look that the stegosaurus and triceratops." Ally said._

_"__Wow. It's re…rea…T-REX!" April said._

_"__Let's go to the time machine." Ally said. _

_Ally and April quickly run to the time machine. And then go back to 2007. Everything is back to normal. Ally and April are back from the future. _

_"__Who are you?" Ally asked. This is my part._

_"__I'm Austin. Your long lost brother." And the movie just ends. _

Dez, Ally, April, and I worked so hard on that movie. It even won a short film contest. I know Ally is the one. The one who gave me the DS. The on ei had a tiny crush on during that summer.

Ally's POV

I can't believe Austin is the one. I have to call him. He did give me his number. We have to do this face to face. Hey, that could be a great song title. I'll write it in my book.

"Austin, we have to talk." I call Austin.

"I know we have to. But can you meet me at the park."

"Yeah, and yes I know where that is."

"Good. I'll see you in about 10 minutes."

"See you in 10."

I grab my favorite purple flip flops and my phone. I tell my brother that I'm leaving for about an hour. I know I have to do this.

The park is only 5 minutes away so I decide to walk. Miami is really nice in the fall. The temperature is just right. What am I going to say to Austin? This is really big. I have to tell him right away. I wonder if he knows what I know.

Austin's POV

The park is about 10 minutes away, so I drive my brother's old car. He gave it to me once he joined the military. I know I have to tell Ally that I know it's her. If I don't, everything could just crumble. Our past…present…and future.

Ally's POV

I enter the park and find the swing set. I've always loved them. I remember the first day I met Austin. I was sitting on the same one as 6 summers ago.

"Hey, Austin." Austin sits next to me.

"Ally, I know." Austin said.

"And I know. We were just kids. Sitting on these exact swings." I say.

"I can't believe I forgot about you." Austin said.

"Neither can I. you gave me this." I take off my locket and open it to revel the pictures.

"I know. And I just opened and turned on the DS today. I saw the note." Austin said.

"That summer, I kind of had a crush on you." I say.

"Me too. You were my best friend." Austin said.

"What are we going to do? You were my best friend for one summer. I went back to San Diego and then came back to Miami." I say.

"Ally, you're special." Austin said.

"Thanks. Listen, Austin. That one summer was the best. But, I want to have an even stronger friendship with you now." I say.

"Me too. So, Alexis Harmony Dawson, wanna write a song?" Austin said.

"Austin Monica Moon, any time." I say.

**Sorry for all of the POV switching. I know some people like that it (Me and Alaina) and some people don't. Next chapter is going to be a good one. I feel it. Also, this has NOTHING to do with this story, however it does with another. Which name do you like better: Adam Keith, Adrian Carter, or Asher Shane? Tell me in the reviews along with your supper sweet review that you always leave. Review it up. **


	4. I Will Never Let You Go

**Author's note: last chapter was interesting. Austin and Ally learned that they have met before. Will this affect their friendship? Or maybe Austin and Cassidy's relationship? Find out in the next few chapters. Here's chapter 4 of, "Meeting You Again" I don't own A&A.**

A Week Later No One's POV

For the past week, Austin and Ally couldn't stay apart from each other for more than an hour. Their friendship was blowing up faster than a racecar at a Nascar race. Now, you may think Cassidy was totally jealous. But she wasn't, in fact she was happy that Austin and Ally friendship has come this far. Especially, with a past like there's. Sure there were times when Cassidy felt neglected, but Austin made up by sending her chocolates and a singing card.

Dez, Trish, and Ally grew closer too. Trish and Ally became best friends and did everything girly together. Dez and Ally on the other hand wanted to do something great. So they decided to make a short film for Austin. It was going to be about a girl finding love by just being herself. So story of Ally's life.

A few days ago, Austin and Ally started to work on a new song. It was going to be called, "Not a Love Song". They were working really hard on it. In fact it was almost done but, Austin just stopped coming to there, "Team Austin" meetings. Austin wanted to be a superstar, so he and his friends are trying to make that happen.

Ally had a feeling that Austin was avoiding her. For the past day, he hasn't been himself. It's for a reason and the only person who knows the reason is Dez.

Austin's POV

I thought having Ally in my life again would be the best, but it's not. Sure I love her to pieces. But that's the problem. I'm falling in love with her all over again. She's my best friend. And the worst part is: we are writing a song, "Not a Love Song" But it is. I just wish everything wasn't so complicated. And another thing that sucks is: Cassidy is still my girlfriend. I want her to still be my girlfriend but, I love Ally. No, I'm in love with her. I have to talk to Dez. Even though he knows almost everything. I grab my phone and text Dez.

"I have a prob."

"Its cuz ur in love wt/Ally isnt it."

"How did u no"

"Cuz, I no u"

"But I still want 2 b wt/Cassidy"

"Do u love her"

"IDK prob. not"

"I think u no what 2 do. Listen 2 ur heart"

"Thx"

I know what I have to do. I have to break up with Cassidy. How do I break up with her without thinking that I'm only doing it because I love Ally even though that's the reason? I have to do this face to face but, first I'm going to get some pancakes.

Ally's POV

What the hell am I going to do? I'm falling in love with Austin all over again. But, I know it will never happen because of Cassidy. I can see the chemistry between them. It's so sweet. I can't destroy their relationship. Austin will never forgive me and we just met each other again. I grasp my locket. Austin gave this to me 6 years ago. He was very special to me. We did everything together that summer. It's a summer I'll never forget. Or I thought I would never forget it. I never did. I just forgot Austin's name. For a long time he was referred to, the blonde boy with the locket. Until now.

_Flashback Six Summers Ago Ally's POV _

_It's July 20__th__, Austin's 12__th__birthday. Me, April, Dez, and Austin's parents are throwing him a surprise party. While Nick is taking Austin to the arcade, with an unlimited amount of tokens. They should be gone for another hour, which is exactly how much time we need to set everything up. April and Mimi are getting the cake which leaves me and Dez in charge of party food. _

_"__Come on, Dez!" I say to Dez with the bags of chips and pretzels. I have the dips. _

_"__Okay, I'm coming. Take a chill pill." Dez said._

_"__This has to be PERFECT." I say emphasizing the, perfect._

_"__Why, because you have a crush on, Austin." Dez said. How did he know?_

_"__Maybe. Okay yes. Just don't tell him." I say protecting our friendship._

_"__Don't worry, I won't."_

_And Dez never did. From that day on I trusted that red-headed bozo. Sure there were times, okay a lot of times, when Dez screwed up, but he always made up somehow. Dez is a really good friend. To me and Austin. _

_After about 45 minutes everything is set up. Nick should be here with Austin shortly. _

_"__Nick just texted me. They're going to be here soon." Mimi said. I hear a knock on the door. It's Nick and Austin._

_"__Everyone hide!" I say in a soft but loud voice. _

_Austin and Nick walk into the living room of their apartment. _

_"__Surprise!" everyone including me yells. Dez flips the lights on._

_"__Ally, I know you planned this so just give me a hug." Austin and I hug. I know I'm only 11 but, it feels so right in his arms. Am I falling for Austin? I'm only 11 but, yet again I did "like" this one guy, Shane, in the 1__st__and 2__nd__grade. He was always really sweet to me. _

_It's present time, okay it was present time a half hour ago. But Austin is about to open mine. I got him a songbook filled with song I already wrote. He'll love it._

_"__Ally, I love it. It's amazing, like you." Austin kisses my check. I know we're only 11 and 12 but, I don't care, that was really sweet of Austin. He could be the one._

_End of Ally's Flashback Still Ally's POV_

That was such a good memory. He kissed me on the check. I wonder if Austin remembers. He changed my life forever and ever.

Austin's POV

"Thanks for meeting me." I say to my soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"Austin, I know what this is about." Cassidy said.

"You do?" I say.

"I know that you don't know your feelings about Ally and you came here to break-up with me so it would make life easier. I know the history you two have together. If you love something or somebody, set them free. Austin, I really like you. But I know you love Ally and I'm pretty sure Ally feels the same way. Be with her. I set you free. Goodbye, Austin." Cassidy kisses my check and walks away. I'll never forget Cassidy. It's time to move on and be with the girl who brought me the best summer ever.

I get into my red car and drive to Ally's house.

"Hey Aaron, is Ally home?" I ask Ally's older twin brother.

"She's in the backyard. On the swing." Aaron said.

"Thanks." I say.

I go to the back gate and open it up. I can see Ally on the swing, "Ally!" I yell. We go running to each other. Once we meet, I pick her up and swing her around.

"Austin, I thought I would never see you again." Ally said.

"Ally, I really like you. I want to be with you. I want you to be my girlfriend." I say.

"I really like you too and yes. A billion times yes." for the first time, Ally and I kiss. It's the most magical feeling in the world. I see a spark, then fireworks, then lightning. She could be the one. She is the one.

**Sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I was a bit busy but, here I am. I will normally NEVER EVER update on Thursdays because I have dance but, today I made an exception. Again, in the reviews tell me which name you like better: Adam Keith, Adrian Carter, or Asher Shane. Review it up. **


	5. This is For the Better

**Author's note: you guys 29 reviews in 4 chapters. That's great. I would have never expected this story to do as well as it is. So, thank you so much. Love you guys. So last chapter, Auslly happened. But will it be happily ever after? Is Cassidy truly happy for Austin and Ally? Just keep those questions in the back of your head. Here's chapter 5 of, "Meeting You Again" I don't own A&A.**

Ally's POV

I can't believe Austin and I are a couple. I've been wanting this since I was 11. But I feel guilty. I know Austin broke up with Cassidy before he came to me. He came to me. You can come to me. That would be a great song. I'll write it in my book. Right now, Austin and I are actually on a date at this really cool sports themed restaurant called, "Champy's"

"Austin, I'm having a great time but…" I say.

"But what?" Austin said.

"It just doesn't feel right. It's…" I say.

"Awkward." Austin said finishing my sandwich I mean sentence. Frozen…good movie.

"Yeah. I thought this would be easier. We both really like each other and have a strong friendship. But that's the problem. Our friendship." I say.

"I am feeling the same way. What are we going to do?" Austin said.

Two Hours Later Austin's POV

"Ugg." Why does life have to be so complicate? AGAIN! I flop on my bed. What am I going to do about Ally? I want her to be my girlfriend but that was the most awkwardest, if that's even a word, date in history. I want to be with Ally but, not if it's this awkward. It was so much easier when we were friends. Just friends.

"April, I really need to talk to you." me and my sister have always had a close relationship. Ever since Nick left, that relationship grew. She is the best sister ever. We never fight anymore. Only as kids we did. But what brother-sister siblings didn't?

"What is it, Austin?" April said.

"How's your relationship with, Carson?" I ask. Carson is April's boyfriend of about 2 years.

"Pretty strong. Why? Is it because you're feeling awkward when you went on that date with Ally a couple hours ago?" she can read me like a book.

"Yeah. You and Carson were best friends for like ever and now in a month you will be celebrating your two year anniversary. How did you get over the awkwardness? I say.

"Trust me in the beginning there was a lot of awkwardness. How we got through it? Easy: we became such good friends that it felt right for us to be together. Although, it took a long time to get comfortable being uncomfortable **(my history teacher taught us that)**. What I mean is: be friends and I mean really good friends before you start anything. Once you're really you'll know. Trust me big bro. Trust me." April says. She and I hug. I know what I have to do.

Ally's POV

Austin is my best friend. I want to keep dating him, I want to be his girlfriend, heck eventually I would like to be his wife, and mother of his kids. It's just awkward. I want Austin to be mine. I have to ask my sister. She knows everything about love. Okay, she's not Cupid but you get my point. I request to video chat with my sister. She accepts.

"Hey Nic…Logan what are you doing on Nicola's laptop?" I ask Nicola's husband, Logan.

"She should be back in about 3 minutes. She's doing something very important." Logan said.

"Is Mack with you?" I ask.

"She's coloring. More like scribbling. Kenzie." Logan calls his daughter.

"Yez, daddy **(yes daddy)**." Mack said.

"Say hi to Auntie Ally." Logan said.

"Hi Ally." Mack said.

"Hey, Mack." I say.

"Logan!" I hear my sister say.

"Is it?" Logan said.

"Yes!" Nicola and Logan hug.

"Sister and sister-in-law waiting for some answers. What's all the, yes, about?" I ask.

"Well, according to these 4 positive pregnancy test. I'm pregnant." Nicola said.

"Congrats. Nikki, I really need to talk to you. Alone. Again." I say.

"I know. I know, don't worry I'm bringing the kid." Logan said.

"Thanks." Nicola said, "What is it, Ally?"

"A few hours ago, Austin and I had our first official date." I say.

"That's great." Nicola said.

"It was but, it was also super awkward. I want to have a future with Austin, I'm just not sure if I'm or we're ready for a relationship yet." I say.

"Talk to Austin. It's the best thing you can do." Nicola said.

"Again, thank you so much and congrats on the baby." I say. I shut my laptop. I really should take to Austin, but I just don't know when.

Come on get loud loud let it out

Shout it out from the roof…

I pick up my phone. It's Austin.

"Hello." I say.

"Ally, I really need to talk to you. Face to face." Austin said.

"Me too. When?" I say.

"How about in 10 seconds." Austin said.

"Over the phone?" I say.

"No." Austin walks through my door and sits on my bed.

"Hey." this is it. I'm or maybe we're about to end the best thing to ever happen to us.

No One's POV

Austin and Ally knew what they wanted. A relationship that wasn't the world's awkwardest thing. But that wasn't going ot happen. So Austin and Ally wanted something better. A friendship that will last a lifetime and then the best relationship of their lives.

"Hey." Austin said.

"Guess what?" Ally said.

"What is it, Ally?" Austin said.

"My sister and her husband are going to have another baby. Their daughter, Mackenzie, is going to be a big sister." Ally said.

"That's great but, that's not why I can here." Austin said, "April knows exactly what we're going though."

"She does?" Ally said.

"Her and her boyfriend of almost two years, Carson, had a strong history. They went on a few dates, stayed friends, when they were ready, they went out, and now April and Carson are celebrating there two year anniversary next month." Austin said.

"Austin you're the best thing to ever happen to me. But I know that we aren't ready to date." Ally said.

"I feel the same. What do we do?" Austin said.

"I think we both know." Ally said.

"Yup." Austin and Ally hug on last time as a couple. Then, Austin gives Ally a kiss on the check and leaves.

The Next Day Ally's POV

Trish and I are at Mini's, a restaurant in the mall that my dad is opening up a music store. It'll be called, Sonic Boom. Its grand opening is in a little less than a week.

"I can't believe you and Austin broke up." Trish said "Especially with a history like that. Trust me, Dez told me everything. Even that one time at the beach."

I remember that day at the beach. It was the best day, until Austin did something to me. It fun but, I got wet when I didn't want to.

_Flashback Ally's POV_

_Today Austin's parents are taking me to the beach. Nicola had to do something with collage. Like getting all of the stuff she needs. It's early August, so I'm leaving in a few weeks. And Nick went with Nicola. Nick in the fall will be a junior and still needed to get some or a lot of supplies. So they went together._

_Today is a really nice day for the beach. The sun is shining and there's not a cloud in the sky. Great, I've ALWAYS had bad experiences at the beach. But, I'm with Austin so maybe, just maybe, this will be the best day ever. _

_"__Come on, Ally, let's go into the water." Austin said anxiously. _

_"__I'll be in there soon. Me and April want to get our tan on." thank god, I tan and not burn. In fact, then only time I'll ever get burned is when my back is facing the sun, while I'm in the water. Without putting sunscreen on. And that happened before. _

_"__Okay, suit yourself. I'll be in the water." Austin said._

_"__Austin, just look up every once in a while to make sure you can see us and we can see you." Austin's dad, Mike said. _

_"__Okay, dad." Austin goes running towards the water. _

_"__April, how's your relationship with your brothers?" I ask._

_"__Austin and I used to fight all the time but, we've gotten better. A lot better. And I love Nick half to death. He is the best teenage brother ever. He's my only teenage brother." April said. _

_"__Wow. Me and my sister are super close. And me and my twin brother, Aaron, we have our moments, but otherwise, we love each other. We're there for each other." I say. _

_"__That's nothing like my best friend, Dana. She and her older brothers fight all the time. Her and her younger sister, Emily, stick together. I guess it's different for all families." April said. _

_"__True. Au…Aus…Austin, what are you doi…NO." Austin picks me up, in a hug, soaking wet, and spins me around. _

_"__I knew you weren't going to go into the water so I brought the water to you." Austin said._

_"__I'll get you back." I say "I hope you know that." _

_"__I know." Austin said._

_For the rest of the day, April, Austin, and I went into the ocean. It's so warm, like the Pacific Ocean. After we went back to the Moon's apartment to just hang out. _

_End of Ally's Flashback Still Ally's POV_

"Ally." Trish snaps in my face "You were spacing out. Why on Earth did you let Austin go?"

"Because, there are feelings there. Like we're in love. But it's just so weird and awkward. Our history and the friendship that we want to expand is more important. Once we know that we're ready. We will date. Trust me, I want to future with Austin and he does too. But it's just too hard at the moment." I say.

"I understand. Me and Dez were friends too and then we discovered feeling for each other. Now, in about 2 weeks is our two year anniversary." Trish said.

"Trust me, I don't want to do this but, it's for the best. I will always have feelings for Austin. And I know he will too." I say.

**You guys probably want to kill me right about now. But trust me, this is going to help the story line a lot. I don't own, "Loud". In the reviews tell me which name you like better: Adam Keith, Adrian Carter, or Asher Shane. If you reviewed in the last chapter your favorite name you can review again in this and future chapters. Review it up and tell me how you felt about Austin and Ally breaking up.**


	6. Austin's New Crush

**Author's note: sorry it's been so long. I do have a life outside of fan fiction. No I don't. Seriously, I just watch Shane Dawson and Lisa Schwartz on YouTube. Whale, I'm breaking that habit. So I'll be updating more often. Last chapter, Austin and Ally broke up. What will happen next? Here's chapter 6 of, "Meeting You Again" I don't own A&A. **

Ally's POV

It's been a few weeks since Austin and I broke up. It was just too hard on us. Austin and I are still friends. In fact we are hanging out at his house. It is a breezy warm day. Okay, it's like 100 degrees outside. Austin and I don't care. His hammock is so comfy.

"Austin, do you have diet coke?" I say.

"Do you really think I have anything diet?" Austin said.

"I guess not. Water?" I say.

"Sure." Austin said.

Austin gets me some water. I feel like this happened before. Maybe in a story that I read about Ross and Laura from, "Carson and Chloe" **(Austin and Ally)**.

"Here." Austin said.

"Austin, do you think you will get back together with Cassidy?" I say.

"Probably not. I just don't see a spark anymore." Austin said.

"Oh." Austin puts his arm around me, "I should go. My dad want me home and Aaron needs me."

"Okay. Bye, Ally." Austin said.

"Bye, Austin." I say.

I semi-lied. I didn't need to go home but, Aaron does need me. He's at his girlfriend, Grace's, house. His car broke down. That would happen to Aaron. I feel bad though, he worked so hard to get that car.

"Hey, Aaron." I say.

"Thanks, Ally. Oh, this is Grace." Aaron said.

"Ally." I say.

"Grace." Grace said.

"Aaron, dad wants us home like now." I say.

"Cool. Bye, Grace." Aaron said.

"Bye." Grace said.

I pick up Aaron. My dad's going to call someone to get the car. What did Aaron do anyway? So, me and Austin had so much fun today. He took me out to breakfast, just as friends, and then we went back to his house. Austin showed me some music he has been working on. He wrote a song called, "Steal Your Heart" it's a really good song. But I can't help that it's about someone.

Austin's POV

"April." I say.

"What is it?" April said.

"I think I made a mistake." I say.

"Breaking up with Ally?" April said.

"Why did I let her go?" I say.

"Austin, stop it. That was over 3 weeks ago. Get over her. I know you still…" April said.

"April, I don't love her. I…I…I still like her, but I don't want to be with her." I say, "I have to go."

"Go, where?" April said.

"To the mall." I say.

I'm going to the mall. The food court is calling my name. Whoa, who's that girl?

"I'm Austin." I introduce myself to the girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Erika." Erika said. We shake hands.

"So, Erika, why haven't I seen you around?" I say.

"I moved here a few days ago from New Jersey." Erika said.

"Cool. Are you hungry?" I say.

"Yeah, a little." Erika said.

"Wanna get something to eat?" I say.

"Sure." Erika said.

Ally's POV

Aaron is video chatting Grace and I'm writing in my song book. The song is called, "Me and You" and it's coming along great. I'm almost done.

_'Cause everything's a little bit better (yeah)_

_When you and I stick together_

_Stuck on you, me and you_

_You_

"Done." I say out loud.

"Done with what?" Aaron said.

"Just a song." I say.

"Can I see?" Aaron said.

"Um, sure." I say. I hand Aaron my book. Yeah, we're that close. He's like my best friend. We fight sometimes, but what siblings don't?

"Ally, this is a really good song." Aaron said.

"Thanks." I say, "I have to go."

"Where?" Aaron said.

"To the mall. I just have a feeling that I need to go there." I say.

"Okay, I'll tell dad." Aaron said. I change into something more…more…more fitting. Perfect.

Once I get to the mall, I see Austin's car. Why is Austin here? Maybe I'll see him. I'm kind of hungry. I should go to the food court.

Austin's POV

Erika and I are eating French fries at Melody's. Erika is really cute. I should ask her out. Erika is telling me a lot about her. She was born on July 19th. She has an older sister, Lauren, and a younger brother, Shane. Her favorite color is yellow (like me). And she is so nice and sweet. Yup, I'm defiantly asking her out.

"Erika, wanna go out sometime?" I say.

"Sure. How about this Saturday at 6?" Erika said.

"Sounds great. I should get going. See you soon. Oh, here's my number." I say.

"And here's mine. See you soon." Erika said.

After Erika and I exchange numbers, I began to walk out. I wonder who sent me a text. Walking and texting Dez isn't the best idea. "Sorry. Oh, Ally."

"Hey, Austin. What are you doing here?" Ally said.

"Oh. Me and this new girl, Erika, were getting to know each other over fries at Melody's." I say.

"Oh. Does Erika have blonde hair and green eyes?" Ally said.

"Yeah. Why?" I say.

"Oh. Back in San Diego, I was friends with this girl, Erika. She has a brother and sister." Ally said.

"Yeah, that's her." I say, "I should go. By the way, me and Erika are going on a date on Saturday."

"Oh." Ally said.

"Yeah, see you soon." I say.

"See you soon." Ally said.

Ally's POV

Austin is going on a date. No, Alexis, you are not jealous. Austin is just a friend who you liked in the past and kissed and went out on a date before. I don't like Austin. He's just my best guy friend besides my brother. I want Erika and Austin to have fun. I hope they do. When is Saturday anyway? Tomorrow! What am I going to do?

**Sorry, this is such a short chapter. So, Austin likes Erika who is Ally's old friend. Small world. How do you think Ally feels about this? Next chapter, Austin and Erika will go on there date. Do you think Ally will find love? Or just fall for Austin? Me and You isn't mine. Review it up. **


	7. Austin and Erika's Big Date

**Author's note: so…Erika or Ally? Judging by the reviews you guys didn't really like that Austin is taking Erika on a date. This chapter so many things will be answered and explained. Here's chapter 7 of, "Meeting You Again" I don't own A&A.**

Austin's POV

I'm picking up Erika from here house. She gave me her address via text. I got her a rose. I know it's not Valentine's Day but, she's just so pretty. I'm happy I went to the mall. But Ally. I can't help think that she's mad at me. I wonder how she feels. We broke up…but it was a mutual break up. We both wanted our friendship to mean more than just a bridge to a relationship that might never happen. I just want Ally to be okay. I know she is.

I knock on Erika's door. I'm in a white tee-shirt, black jacket, and black jeans.

"Hi, you must be Austin. I'm Erika's sister, Lauren." Lauren sticks out her hand. I shake it.

"Is Erika ready?" I say.

"She'll be down soon. Why don't you come in?" Lauren said.

"Sure." I say. I walk into Erika's house. It's a pretty nice house. All of the furniture is a light baby blue, "Pretty house."

"Thanks. SHANE!" Lauren said.

"What do you want, Lauren." Shane said.

"Austin is here." Lauren said. I see a boy that's about 16 comes from the kitchen. He has a brown hair swoop from the right side and hazel-green eyes.

"I'm Shane." Shane said.

"Austin." I extend my hand. Shane hesitantly shakes it, "So, are Erika's parents home?"

"Um, our dad is in the military and our mom died a few years ago." Lauren said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. And my brother is in the military." I say.

"It's fine." Shane said.

"Austin." Erika is stunning. She is in a light pink dress and gold flats.

"Hey, Erika. Ready to go?" I say.

"Hey. Bye, Shane and Lauren." Erika said.

"Bye, Erika." Lauren and Shane said at the same time.

I open and close the door for Erika. We get into my car and drive off. I take her to this new restaurant, "Illusion's Magic Café". Its magic themed. And it's really cool. I hope Erika will like it. I like her. I hope she likes me.

Ally's POV

So…today is Austin's big date with Erika. I hope they have a good time. Aaron is with Grace and I'm home alone. I'm not jealous but, I am. I'm happy for Austin but, I just want him to be mine. We are still and will forever be friends. Best friends. Best friends forever. I just want Austin to be happy. And I know that Erika is making him happy. I wonder if there's anything on Netflix. I hope there is.

Austin's POV

Erika and I are having dessert. We are splitting a chocolate ice cream, "Erika, I heard about your mom."

"Oh. Shane and Lauren told you?" Erika said.

"Yeah. Listen, my brother is in the military. I know what you're going through." I say.

"Oh. Thank you. Wanna go to the park?" Erika said.

"That would be perfect. Wow, Erika, your eyes are really pretty." I say.

"Thanks, yours too." Erika said.

Being the gentleman that I am, I pay for dinner. The park is like 3 minutes away so we walked. I could tell that Erika wanted to hold my hand. I grabbed her hand. She smiles. I smile back. The stars are so pretty tonight. The park is gonna be so beautiful.

Once we get to the park, Erika finds us a place to sit. It's right under the stars. I place down the blanket that I brought. Erika is shivering. I put my jacket around her.

"Thank you." Erika said.

"You look really pretty." I say.

"Thanks." Erika said. We stare into each other's eyes, then Erika and I kiss. It feels right. Once we break the kiss, we smile. Erika is so nice and pretty and amazing.

Erika and I just continue to talk about ourselves. I told her that I want to be a performer. Erika told me that she wants to be a dancer. For about an hour we talked about our likes and dislikes and what we want to do in the future. Erika is super sweet and we planned another date for next Friday.

"Bye, Erika." I drop her off at her house. We kiss goodbye and I leave. That was such a great date. I think I want Erika to be my girlfriend.

Ally's POV

Aaron came make from Grace's, so we just watched a movie together. It's the 5th Harry Potter movie. We both are huge potterheads. I get a text from Austin, "Date went great" another text, "Next one Friday". So Austin and Erika are going on a second date. I'm not jealous. Austin is my friend and I need to support him. And I will. I love Austin has a friend. My best friend.

Austin's POV

Ally is the best friend ever. She sent me a text saying that she supports me and Erika's future relationship. She's the best. I love her has a friend. And I know she loves me as a friend too. April is telling me to follow my heart. And my heart says Erika. Erika Taylor Morgan.

"Do you think it's too soon to ask Erika to be my girlfriend?" I say.

"Do you see the relationship going someplace?" April said.

"Yeah. So I should?" I say.

"Yeah." April said.

April leaves and I quickly text Ally, "hey, u dont mind Erika right"

"no I think shes great."

"great Ill c u at SB"

"SB"

SB is Sonic Boom, which opened 2 weeks ago. It's really popular. Ally and Aaron trade off shifts. And Ally's dad works while we're at school. They're such great people. Ally's dad rocks and Aaron and I have become really great friends. In Sonic Boom there's an office that Ally and I work on music. **(Just imagine the practice room)**. She's a really great friend and Erika is a really great girl.

**Sorry, again, short chapter. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. So, Austin wants to be Erika's boyfriend. And we learned more about Erika. Also, Erika is not Piper, if that makes sense. I didn't see the last episode of A&A that aired (I know some fan I am). So…yeah. Review it up.**


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Listen, I thought Meeting You Again was a great story with a great plot. Until 2 chapters ago... 2 chapters ago A&A broke up. MY PLAN ALL ALONG. 1 chapter ago, Austin met Erika and realized that something was there. MY PLAN ALL ALONG. Last chapter, A&E went out on a date. MY PLAN ALL ALONG. In the end (or should I say middle) A&E were going to get into a huge fight and break up. Whale, Erika would break up with Austin. And once Ally finds out, she's a shoulder for Austin. They realize that they're better together. **

**So do you think I should delete the story, repost the first 4 chapters and continue with A&A together OR just delete the story and forget it even happened. I would just delete that last 2-3 chapters but, the reviews would sill be there and I don't want about 15 false reviews.**

**Please, please, PLEASE, tell me what the heck I should do. **


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE P2

**Wow, I didn't know so many of you guys liked it. **

**Special thanks to...**

**kjfluffy05- she said that I should add in more drama. If you know my stories, there's always drama.**

**Mango (guest)- I'm not don't worry.**

**pancakesLOVER2245- I will change up the plot. And thanks.**

**MusicWithinMe- Thanks.**

**cookiehamster- okay I will. The 3 extra e's helped.**

**perlajoe- I thought I was done with Spanish until September. But then I had to translate your review (thank you Google) and I will.**

**purplenutellaaaa- I texted you.**

**The only reason I wanted to start all over was because of the reviews. They were negative and most of the people mentioned up top are ghost readers. So yeah. I will continue the story. Erika will not go away and if you have any ideas just PM me. My box is always open. **

**Thanks...**

**Austlly394**


End file.
